


Зов болот

by WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018/pseuds/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018
Summary: Зов болот проникает даже в сны





	Зов болот

Сэр Дэмиан вернулся из своего последнего похода до странного молчаливым и потерянным. Он был бледен, его бросало то в жар, то в холод, иногда он начинал бормотать что-то про глаза, которые видит прямо перед собой. Но про побеждённого им монстра так и не проронил ни слова.  
— Ты просто наглотался болотной воды. Дэмиан, посмотри на меня. Всё в порядке. Тебе нужен покой.  
Рилла поила его отварами, касалась лба своими прохладными ладонями и он ненадолго забывался тревожным сном.  
Во сне жар снова окутывал его. Привычные звуки Второй цитадели отступали и он слышал свистящий шёпот. Голос, что звал его обратно под сень деревьев, манил в прохладную топь.  
— Вернись ко мне, маленький рыцарь. Мы так славно играли. Я бы мог дать тебе больше. Я бы мог забрать тебя всего.  
Дэмиан пытался звать Риллу, но его губы словно немели каждый раз как он оказывался за гранью яви. Он не чувствовал ткань простыней, что стискивал изо всех сил. Реальность словно уплывала от него, давая место видениям.   
Как наяву он ощущал острые когти, жёсткие пальцы, касание горячих шершавых ладоней. Они скользили по его коже не раня, но причиняя страдания иного рода. Кожа его под этими прикосновениями вспыхивала, словно объятая пламенем, и он стонал и метался, силясь избежать этих прикосновений.  
— Зачем же ты сопротивляешься, маленький рыцарь. Пусти меня в свой разум.  
Тишину заполнял сухой треск и шипение, заменявшие существу смех. Он чувствовал тяжёлое чешуйчатое тело над собой, четыре когтистые лапы, вырывающие из него жалкие стоны. Горячий быстрый язык иногда обжигал его хлёсткими прикосновениями.  
Между ними не существовало преград. Ничто не могло проникнуть в его горячечный бред. Голос Риллы был не слышен — она оставила его! Наедине с чудовищными грёзами, подчиняющими себе его волю, заставляющими его желать чего-то запретного, нечестивого.  
Он пытался произнести молитву, призвать своего святого на защиту, возможно, отыскать в глубине души хоть каплю той невозмутимости и спокойствия, что уподобляли его разум водам озера. Всё было тщетно. Эти глаза...эти чарующие глаза, казалось, выжигали его душу.  
Он чувствовал, что болото засасывает его. Даже находясь за много миль, он ощущал, как по его щиколоткам ползёт вверх кромка чуть тёплой стоячей воды. Ступни уже леденели. Руки чудовища сжимали его бёдра, когти скребли низ живота. От этой опасной, такой грубой ласки его естество наливалось соками, и Дэмиан пытался стыдливо прикрыться не осознавая, что здесь и сейчас между ним и этим болотным созданием не существует преград.  
Если бы только ему удалось вспомнить имя этого существа.  
— Тебе не справиться со мной. Ну же. Пусти. Вернись ко мне. Ты ведь тоже этого хочешь.  
Мягкая нежная кожа, там где чешуя переходит в уязвимое брюхо, касалась его естества и он забывал вдохнуть. Жаркое острое наслаждение, почти болезненное, прошивало его насквозь и Дэмиан подавался вперёд, не в силах отказать желаниям плоти. Он пачкался в собственном предсемени и уже не мог, не пытался отстраниться, ощущения заполняли его, поднимались выше. Кромка воды уже скользила по бёдрам, и он чувствовал чужие ладони на своих ягодицах. Его раскрывали там, снизу, опаляя жаром. Всё в нём поджималось от сладкого ужаса. Вода холодила покрасневшую кожу, он стоял в ней уже по пояс.  
Сильные объятья не отпускали, чешуя тёрлась о кожу, раздражая до красноты, до мелких царапин. Дэмиан скользил по чужому телу руками, пытаясь оттолкнуть или прижаться ближе. Его пальцы впивались в чужие плечи, но в ответ раздавался лишь смех.  
— Борись, беги, бейся со мной, но не лги себе. Ты знаешь, я бы взял тебя на этих болотах, раскрыл для себя и поглотил целиком. Знаешь и хочешь этого.  
Вода уже холодила рёбра, лёд подбирался к самому сердцу.   
Более бесславной кончины сэр Дэмиан не смог бы для себя и представить — обезумевший рыцарь, поверженный своим врагом в стенах родной цитадели. Отдавший себя, своё тело и свой разум Аруму — лорду болот. Да, теперь он вспомнил его имя, их битву, благородство и разум, светившие в глазах чудовища, которое он так хотел уничтожить.   
Чем ближе к сердцу подбирался смертельный холод, тем чище становился его разум. Теперь за шипением и треском, за стрёкотом невидимых крыльев и шумом болот он мог различить тихое пение.  
Рилла.  
Она звала его своей песней — вытягивала из ледяного плена болот, из удушающих объятий и жаркого пламени губительной страсти. Глаза лорда Арума всё так же сияли во тьме, но касания теряли свою чувствительность.  
— Ты придёшь ко мне, цветочек. Однажды ты вернёшься к болотам, и я получу своё.  
Видение рассеялось, и Дэмиан открыл глаза, резко поднимаясь на постели. Его ослепил свет, бивший в окно жилища Риллы, оглушили звуки улицы и запахи трав, хранившихся у неё дома.  
— Ну наконец ты пришёл в себя. Я думала, мы тебя потеряли, Дэмиан.  
Рилла была рядом, всё такая же прекрасная, даже несмотря на свой измождённый вид. Её маленькая ладонь, вся в мозолях от бесконечной работы, легла на его лоб.  
— Температура спадает. Вот, выпей этот отвар, выбирайся из моей постели и отправляйся в лазарет. Я уже сутки из-за тебя не сплю. Сейчас твоему здоровью уже ничего не угрожает, так что будь добр.  
Дэмиан сжал её руку с отваром в своих ладонях и попытался что-то сказать, как-то выразить всё, что он сейчас чувствовал, но она только фыркнула и отстранилась, потрепав его по волосам. Медленно бредя к лазарету, Дэмиан мечтал, как однажды он сможет рассказать ей что чувствует. Возможно даже посвятит ей стихи или балладу.  
Да, баллада — это отличная идея.


End file.
